The invention generally relates to a system and method for facilitating the treatment of wells. For example, a well treatment may comprise the stimulation of an oilfield reservoir by injecting fluids into the reservoir. A variety of other well treatments also involve the flowing of fluids downhole.
In treating wells, a treatment fluid is routed downhole through a tubing and then expelled to the formation through a bottom hole assembly. However, a latency often exists between changes made by an operator at the surface and corresponding changes occurring downhole, particularly when those changes relate to changes in the fluids pumped through the tubing. Because the tubing is already full of fluid, any new fluid must be added above the column of fluid already existing in the tubing. For example, if sensors indicate a need for additional pre-flush acid before injection of stimulation acid, there is no convenient action that can be taken because the tubing has already been filled with the desired amount of well stimulation acid disposed above the pre-flush acid.
Additionally, the extreme length of the tubing in some applications creates substantial time delay between entrance of the fluid into the tubing at a surface location and exit of the fluid downhole. This substantial distance and time delay can create difficulties for the well operator in determining flow characteristics of the fluid or fluids as the fluid or fluids flow downhole and into the wellbore.